Burning Scars & Metal Bars
by to love him x
Summary: Bella knows Edward's past, but do Edward and the Cullens really know Bella's? It wasn't quite as simple as Bella let on. What really happened in Phoenix? What will happen when the past finds Bella again? Jaspers not the only one with scars.
1. Chapter 1

**:) In this story flashbacks are in **_**italics :)**_

* * *

"_A moment, a love._

_A dream aloud._

_A kiss, a cry._

_Our rights, our wrongs."_

_The Temper Trap – Sweet Disposition._

_

* * *

  
_

"Bella?" Charlie's voice floated down the stairs.  
"Yeah Ch- dad?" I said correcting myself.  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm downstairs" I yelled.  
He came running down the stairs in his uniform pulling on his jacket.  
"I just got a call from Sara at the station, found something round by the old wood mill, I'll be back late." He rushed.

"Found something? Like what?"  
He hesitated for a moment then turned his attention to putting on his gun belt.

"Dad?"  
"…A body" he sighed

I inhaled sharply, shocked.

The old mill, that's near La Push.

"Who is it? Do they know?" I asked starting to panic.

"Bella, I don't know yet, I'm just as worried as you are. I'll talk to you tonight, when I know the details." He grabbed his keys off the side and swung the door open, he stopped halfway through the door and turned to face me.  
"Don't go to La Push today, okay?"  
"I won't, don't worry. I'm going to the Cullen's."  
He grimaced when I said Cullen, not that he had a problem with them, just one in particular.  
He nodded; zipping his coat up he jogged though the rain to his cruiser.

I closed the door behind him and sighed thinking of his strong dislike of Edward. I couldn't blame him though, he was just worried.

* * *

_I was standing in the kitchen washing up after dinner. Edward was coming over tonight to 'help me with my college applications'. Charlie wasn't even trying to hide the fact he hated Edward._

"_Can you at least try to be civil?" I groaned_

"_Fine, I'll try, it doesn't mean I like him though." Charlie huffed._

"_Thank you, I know you don't like him now, but he'll grow on you." I smiled thinking of when Alice had told me about the vision she had, Charlie and Edward laughing together with Esme in the Cullen's living room.  
"Sure." He mumbled._

_He abruptly put the plate he was carrying down on the counter and turned back round to face me._

"_You know I'm just worried right?"_

"_Dad don't…"  
"I don't want you to get hurt again!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.  
"He's not leaving, I told you he's here for good." I murmured quietly._

_Charlie stood there staring at me and my eyes went down to the bowl I was washing, I knew what he was about to say.  
He sighed and I heard the counter creek, he must be leaning on it, I glanced up to see him doing just that. When my eyes met his, his forehead creased, I could see the pain in his eyes and instantly my gaze fell back to the sink._

"_That's not what I meant, and you know that. I'm talking about what happened in Phoenix…"  
"I don't want to talk about him." I picked up the towel and dried my hands quickly needed to get away from Charlie, I made my way out of the kitchen and started for the stairs.  
"Bella!" I heard his footsteps following me but I carried on up the stairs.  
"Bella!"  
"What dad?" I snapped stopping but not turning round.  
"I wasn't there to warn you then, but I am now, just be careful."_

_There was a long pause as we just stood there, taking in each others words and actions.  
"I'm sorry, it's just… a touchy subject for me."  
"Yeah, me too." He said protectively, the emotion in those three words told me how much he cared. It was probably the closest thing to affection I would get from Charlie in a while/  
"I should have been there to protect you from that… man! If he can even call himself that." He said the words with such hate._

_He was right. __Cristian D'Alessandro was not a man and if I never see him again it will still be too soon._

_

* * *

_

R&R and i'll update, I've already written a few chapters but if no ones gonna read it I won't bother, because I'm lazy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't really like the song, but I like the quote so here it is. It just fits.

"I just don't understand how, you can smile with all those tears in your eyes and tell me everything is wonderful now."

Rattling up the Cullen's drive was getting worse as my truck got older and as I pulled up saw Edward walking towards me with my favourite crooked smile fixed on his face. I turned around and jumped as I heard the door slam and saw Alice sitting right next to me going through the glove compartment.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Hello Bella. I missed you too!" She said sarcastically but carried on rummaging; pulling out things she had left in there.

"Ok, I missed you. What are you looking for?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing, just getting all my stuff out before you get your new car." She said grinning.

"All done. Goodbye old crappy truck." She hopped out and carried on inside.

"I'm not getting a new car! And this trucks an antique. Respect your elders!" I called.

She just laughed and shouted over her shoulder while disappearing into the house.

"Your antiques going to break down tomorrow. Hello sports car!"

I huffed and spun around almost spinning into Edward who was silently chuckling to himself.

I glared at him and his eyes softened. He stepped forward so my back was against the truck door and I could feel his icy breath on my face.

"Don't I get a hello?" His eyes sparkled with mischief. He started trailing kisses down my jaw.

"Hello" I breathed. Embarrassingly out of breath, he was dazzling me and he knew it.

"You need a new car." He stated. His beautiful eyes locked with mine.

"I guess"

"I could easily get you one if you'd just ..."

"No!" I said pulling away; we were already so out of balance. His expensive gifts only made us even more unequal.

"Bella" It was the first time I'd ever heard Edward whine and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" He growled playfully, nuzzling my neck with his nose. Before I knew it I was on his back flying through the trees towards our meadow.

Edward and I spent most of the evening in the meadow talking and just being with each other. It was just what I needed to keep my mind off what I had to do tomorrow. Where I went every Tuesday, after I lied to the people I loved telling them anything from I had a doctor's appointment to visiting a friend. It always hurt the most to lie to Edward. To look into his eyes and remember the million lies I had told him. Every time I promised it would be the last, it never was.

I don't know why I couldn't tell him, was I too ashamed? Or was it that I knew if I told him this I would have to tell him everything, every last humiliating detail. Would he be angry? Would he leave me... if he stayed it would be out of pity. Could he even bear too touch me after he found out?

The truth was it was all these things.

I thought about these things constantly and was glad Edward couldn't read my mind. I thought about them as we walked up the stairs to the house. I thought about it while sat in the living room surrounded by the people I loved. I looked around the room and saw Esme sat with Carlisle at the table laughing with intertwined fingers. Emmett and Jasper staring intently at a chess board with Alice mouthing moves to Jasper. Rosalie flicking through a magazine on the couch opposite us. I looked down to Edward with his head on my lap holding a book in the air while I ran my fingers though his hair. He caught me looking and winked at me before concentrating back on his book.

I smiled at how completely normal this family looked. That's when someone pressed the doorbell.

Only Esme looked up and walked graciously towards the door. No one so much as glanced up. Esme opened the door in one fluid motion and what I saw took my breath away. The woman in the doorway looked up with those shockingly familiar brown eyes. She was about the same height as Esme and had loose curls in her hair that ran down to the middle of her back, she was slender and not particularly athletic looking. What drew my attention the most was the heavy scar that ran from the inside corner of her eye along her cheek. If possible it only made her more beautiful. Unique and striking.

"Can I help you?" Esme smiled warmly.

"Hello, is this the Cullen residence? I'm looking for Bella Swan..." The woman said nervously.

"Yes, she's just inside. Would you like to come in?" She asked, glancing back at me.

"I'm not sure that's such a good..." She trailed off as she saw me standing behind Edward's mother. I noticed the rest of the family were looking in our direction now.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an age.

I stepped forward uncertainly and saw the tears forming in her eyes. I threw my arms around her and she did the same. We hugged tightly much to the surprise of the vampires behind me.

I pulled back and took her face in my hands and ran my thumb over the scar, the tears sliding silently down both our cheeks now.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

She brought hand up to the scar and dismissed my words.

"It's fine. Scars fade. Even if it doesn't it won't matter, it wasn't your fault." I knew it was but I had missed her too much to talk about that now.

"God I missed you. Where the hell have you been? Don't ever disappear like that again!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I just had to get away from it all." She smiled.

I sighed and looked past her.

"No Noah?" I asked sadly.

Suddenly a booming voice echoed through the house and was caught up in a giant bear hug that reminded me of Emmett.

"Think you could get rid of me that easily Bella Swan?"


End file.
